IchiRuki in Snow White Story
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: from snow white story ith the 'plus'. i'm author from indonesia. please read and review.


**Hello all! I'm the new author of Bleach English version. My name's Erika-chan Kaoru. You can call me… Erika (may be -?-). Sorry I was copying the Snow White's story. Nyaa… Gomen ne! Please read and review for me.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach= Kubo Tite**

**Pairing:**

**IchiRuki**

**Wanted:**

**Enjoy this fic while watching TV is also fun!**

***slapped***

**IchiRuki in Snow White's Story**

Once upon a time . . . in a great castle, a Prince's daughter grew up happy and contented, in spite of a jealous stepmother. She was very pretty, with blue eyes and long black hair. Her skin was delicate and fair, and so she was called Snow White. Everyone was quite sure she would become very beautiful. Though her sister, Hisana was a wicked woman (what the hell?), she too was very beautiful, and the magic mirror told her this every day, whenever she asked it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the loveliest lady in the land?" The reply was always; "You are, your Majesty," until the dreadful day when she heard it say, "Rukia is the loveliest in the land." Hisana was furious and, wild with jealousy, began plotting to get rid of her rival. Calling one of her trusty servants, she bribed him with a rich reward to take Rukia intc the forest, far away from the Castle. Then, unseen, he was to put her to death. The greedy servant, attracted to the reward, agreed to do this deed, and he led the innocent little girl away. However, when they came to the fatal spot, the man's courage failed him and, leaving Rukia sitting beside a tree, he mumbled an excuse and ran off. Rukia was all alone in the forest. Night came, but the servant did not return. Rukia, alone in the dark forest, began to cry bitterly. She thought she could feel terrible eyes spying on her, and she heard strange sounds and rustlings that made her heart thump. At last, overcome by tiredness, she fell asleep curled under a tree. Rukia slept fitfully, wakening from time to time with a start and staring into the darkness round her. Several times, she thought she felt something, or somebody touch her as she slept. At last, dawn woke the forest to the song of the birds, and Rukia too, awoke. A whole world was stirring to life and the little girl was glad to see how silly her fears had been. However, the thick trees were like a wall round her, and as she tried to find out where she was, she came upon a path. She walked along it, hopefully. On she walked till she came to a clearing. There stood a strange cottage, with a tiny door, tiny windows and a tiny chimney pot. Everything about the cottage was much tinier than it ought to be. Rukia pushed the door open.

"l wonder who lives here? An evil? No… Stupid you, Rukia! You know, you scared with things that smell supernatural!" she said to herself, peeping round the kitchen. "What tiny plates! And spoons! There must be seven of them, the table's laid for seven people." Upstairs was a bedroom with seven neat little beds. Going back to the kitchen, Rukia had an idea.

"I'll make them something to eat. When they come home, they'll be glad to find a meal ready." Towards dusk, seven tiny men marched homewards singing. But when they opened the door, to their surprise they found a bowl of hot steaming soup on the table, and the whole house spick and span. Upstairs was Rukia, fast asleep on one of the beds. The chief dwarf prodded her gently.

"Who are you?" he asked. Rukia told them her sad story, and tears sprang to the dwarfs' eyes. Then one of them said, as he noisily blew his nose:

"Stay here with us!"

"Hooray! Hooray!" they cheered, dancing joyfully round the little girl. The dwarfs said to Rukia,

"You can live here and tend to the house while we're down the mine. Don't worry about your sister leaving you in the forest. We love you and we'll take care of you!" Rukia gratefully accepted their hospitality, and next morning the dwarfs set off for work. But they warned Rukia not to open the door to strangers. Meanwhile cruel sister, telling her it belonged to Rukia, so that he could claim the reward. Highly pleased, Hisana turned again to the magic mirror. But her hopes were dashed, for the mirror replied, "The loveliest in the land is still Rukia, who lives in the seven dwarfs' cottage, down in the forest." Hisana was beside herself with rage.

"She must die! She must die! If not, Byakuya-sama could love her! Noo!" she screamed. Disguising herself as an old peasant woman, she put a poisoned apple with the others in her basket. Then, taking the quickest way into the forest, she crossed the swamp at the edge of the trees. She reached the bank unseen, just as Rukia stood waving goodbye to the seven dwarfs on their way to the mine. Rukia was in the kitchen when she heard the sound at the door; KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" she called suspiciously, remembering the dwarfs advice.

"I'm an old peasant woman selling apples," came the reply.

"I don't need any apples, thank you," she replied.

"But they are beautiful apples and ever so juicy!" said the velvety voice from outside the door.

"I'm not supposed to open the door to anyone," said the little girl, who was reluctant to disobey her friends.

"And quite right too! Good girl! If you promised not to open up to strangers, then of course you can't buy. You are a good girl indeed!" Then the old woman went on.

"And as a reward for being good, I'm going to make you a gift of one of my apples!" Without a further thought, Rukia opened the door just a tiny crack, to take the apple.

"There! Now isn't that a nice apple?" Snow White bit into the fruit, and as she did, fell to the ground in a fain; the effect of the terrible poison left her lifeless instantaneously. Now chuckling evilly, the wicked sister hurried off. But as she ran back across the swamp, she tripped and fell into the quicksand. No one heard her cries for help, and she disappeared without a trace. Meanwhile, the dwarfs came out of the mine to find the sky had grown dark and stormy. Loud thunder echoed through the valleys and streaks of lightning ripped the sky. Worried about Rukia they ran as quickly as they could down the mountain to the cottage. There they found Rukia, lying still and lifeless, the poisoned apple by her side. They did their best to bring her around, but it was no use. They wept and wept for a long time. Then they laid her on a bed of rose petals, carried her into the forest and put her in a crystal coffin. Each day they laid a flower there. Then one evening, they discovered a strange young man admiring Rukia's lovely face through the glass. After listening to the story, Ichigo (for he was a prince!) made a suggestion.

"If you allow me to take her to the Castle, I'll call in famous doctors to waken her from this peculiar sleep. She's so lovely . . . I'd love to kiss her. . . !" He did, and as though by magic, Ichigo's kiss broke the spell. To everyone's astonishment, Rukia opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life! Now in love, Ichigo asked Rukia to marry him, and the dwarfs reluctantly had to say good bye to Rukia. From that day on, Rukia lived happily in a great castle. But from time to time, she was drawn back to visit the little cottage down in the forest.

Now, Ichigo is waiting for a special breakfast. Yeah, Rukia made breakfast. Ichigo thought, "What a breakfast that made by Rukia? Sandwich? A banana bread? French fries?"

Rukia suddenly shouted from the big kitchen, "This is your breakfast, Ichigo! Eat it, please!"

Ichigo is smiling. But after he was seeing his breakfast, he was starting have a doubt. "R-Rukia, this is…"

"Chappy rice! With the meal of rabbit!" Rukia said cheerfully. Ichigo stared. He felt like a kid, eating bunny rice! But with his love, he eat it quickly. Well… not too bad. Ichigo go to his bedroom and amazed to see his room full of Chappy.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ichigo shouted.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, looking innocently.

"Why our room so feminine like this?" Ichigo shocked.

Rukia smiled, and say so easily. "Because I love it."

Direct atmosphere of silence.

"Well," Ichigo said. "I wanna go to bathing…"

Rukia nodded she allowed her husband was bathing. Ichigo also have a little bit of regret has been married to Rukia, a very beautiful princess, who the fact is Chappy maniac.

**End**

**Well… I'll waiting for your review, all! See ya nect time!**


End file.
